One Incident Brings Love
by WhitePearl98
Summary: Azumi Rin, the smartest student in Class 3-A, hates 'flirty' attitude of her homeroom, yet youngest teacher, Kagamine Len. But her teacher seemingly didn't think of that way and always try to impress her with any way to like him. However, on a visit to Len's house, who is in high fever, she accidentally ended up kissing her own teacher. '...But nothing is gonna change, isn't it'.
1. The Unexpected Incident

**A/N : First story!**

**Disclaimer : I do not claim anything except for the story and plotline.**

* * *

One Incident Brings Love Ch. 1

It is Sunday, as stated in the calendar besides her bed. For Azumi Rin, she would do anything just to avoid that incredibly sinister Monday. She had already done her pile of homeworks, which is unbelievable to herself for finishing that, already washed dirty clothes and pegged them on the washing-line, already eaten a royal breakfast till her stomach become full, and already play at least 10 different games with Miku, her best friend.

'2.00 p.m ... Wonder what could I do other than watching TV huh?' Rin thought deeply, trying to figure out what she could do to prevent from watching those lame shows that were meant for children only, no doubt.

Sighing, she grabbed her cell phone on her dresser and began dialing Miku, who already had left her house few hours ago.

Beep beep be- "Hello, Rin? What's wrong?" Miku's voice showed curiosity. Why the heck did her friend called her as soon as she went away from the house?

"Uh, hey Miku. I was wondering ... "There was a silent before she spit out a line expeditiously

"ifyoucouldtelltheadresstoKag amine-sensei'shouse",

"What? I couldn't register the words clearly."

Rin hesitated. She felt embarrassed to ask Miku about it. Why bother to ask when she herself didn't want to struggle to come anyway? That only makes trouble.

Yea. Perhaps she shouldn't come. After all, almost every student had visited him, right? It's not goddamn sin when you're the only one who didn't visit him. That just pathetic.

"Hello, anybody there?" Miku's voice rang through the other side of the phone. Rin, who is still in a deep thought, blurted out the words eventually.

"Well, listen, I was thinking of visiting K-kagamine-sensei today. So, I would like to know his address. After all, you already visited him last Friday, right?"

Now that enlarges Miku's curiosity towards Rin's odd behavior. Why did her friend bothered to visit her teacher when she herself hates that young man absolutely?

Everyone know that Azumi Rin, the smartest student in class 3-A, had an ultimate hatred towards their homeroom teacher, Kagamine Len, the youngest teacher in the school on an age of 20, and the most handsome teacher that all the girls drooling over when he is teaching.

As a friend, Miku knew why her friend hates the teacher. Well, the reason is simple,

Because he is a flirty. Not only did he flirt with his students, but also with the woman teachers who also had a thing with the attractive young man. Not to mention, Miku and Rin had been a victim to the teacher too but shrugged it off on two different reasons:

Miku already had a boyfriend.

Rin hates the attitude of her teacher.

Recently, Kagamine-sensei got a high fever which drawn out almost a week. It is known that almost all of the students of the high school had visited him and took a deep sympathy towards his condition. Miku, Luka and Neru also had visited him last Friday, leaving Rin alone who is refusing to come along.

But somehow, why now?

"Why do you ask, Rin? Do you want to visit him after this?" Miku asked.

"I didn't have anything to do today so I wanted to visit him. I mean, I'm the only one who hadn't taken a look at him, right? It's not that I wanted to go there for fun. I also wanted to ask him few question about Maths, since I couldn't find the solution for 3 questions."

Miku could only hummed with Rin's explanation. It's not that she could help Rin anyway, she never been well in Maths. Always got C in every exam, not more not less.

"... So, could you give me the address?"

"Hmm..? Oh, ok. Apartment 402, block B, Whit Street, 3 blocks from your house, isn't it? You could get there by walking only."

"Yea. Thanks Miku."

"You're welcome. But be careful. Who knows what he could do to a young girl like you... Especially, alone." Miku whispered evilly, causing the blonde girl shivered slightly.

".. Miku, don't be ridiculous. I hate his guts so I'm more than careful when I'm with him."

"Heh, you say that to yourself, Rin-Rinny. I bet something shocking will happen there."

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Rin sighed, thinking about what Miku said earlier, not wanting any of that happen. Miku is quite popular with her instinct. Everything that she thought will happen eventually, whether it's good thing or bad thing. On Miku's thought earlier, it seems between good and bad, though Rin thought more too bad actually.

Right now, she is standing in front of her teacher's house, hesitated to ring the bell. She decided to wear a light green jacket and a blue t-shirt as an inner. Her bottom is soft pink mini skirt with matching snickers.

'I think I should go away now.'

Although she thought that way, her right hand betrayed herself, making it way to the doorbell with a rang.

Kring...

Her heart beating out of control as her temperature becomes as hot as sun. On one swift click, before Rin is a man wearing a simple white polo t-shirt and a gray short trousers.

'... It's too late to back off now.'

"Aren't you Azumi Rin, one of my students? Do you intend to visit this sick prince and cure him with a kiss?" Len, her teacher smirked slightly at Rin, receiving an annoyed look from her.

"Please, I do intend on visiting you today out of boredom but I also wanted to ask on few questions concerning about Maths. If your attitude was going to get out of control, my visit here might end faster than you thought, sensei." A blank look appeared on her face as she crossed her arms when an amazed look picked up on Len's face.

"As expected from my smartest student. Well, Rin-chan, it's my pleasure to enlighten my guest. Please, come in."

'Ughh... What's wrong with him now...'

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Sensei, you are leaning too close to me..."

"Oh, my apologize. I just can't resist from looking at your angel-like face."

"Ugh..."

Taking a sip from the hot green tea, Len continued on teaching her valuable student. True, she is his most favorite student, even though Rin ignored him most of time. He found that Rin has complicated personalities, it changes on different person. With him, she seems a bit serious and uncomfortable, shooting him a glare when he sweet talks her. But he didn't mind that, he found that the look looks cute on her, he didn't dare to tell the truth or his eyes will be a victim to her fist.

"Well, do you understand, little princess?"

"Yes, ugly toad," Rin flashed him an evil grin.

"Well then, my throat is killing me and my green tea is almost off so, would you mind to make me another one?"

Rin would like to puke right on his pretty face. How dare he thought of her as a maid now? And, she was his guest; he should be the one to serve the guest, not asks the guest to serve him.

But with his desperate situation and him being a teacher, she almost unwillingly gets off from her seat and went to the kitchen.

Len smiled, that girl sure interests him. Though, she never felt that way too. He knew she hates his 'flirty' attitude but she doesn't know he never had a girlfriend. Girls always confess to him, but he rejected all of them. Len only set his eyes on the blonde girl, and intend to make her happy. But he never knows how. Maybe he could get the way later.

'Perhaps I should check on her. Who knows if she attempts to poison me?' Though Len doubt his own thoughts, he wantonly gets up from his seat and went to the kitchen with his available energy left.

Somehow along the way, he ended up bumping to his student so hard that they both turned up to be falling to the floor. The tray that Rin carried is now laying on the floor with the hot tea drained the dry surface.

Rin didn't care about that. She never care about that as her mind registered very carefully on what has happen.

They both end up on an awkward position, with Len on the top and Rin under him. What makes Rin surprise was the warm lips that alighted on her own lips.

Discovering the moment was so painful to stay for a long time; Rin broke off the accident kiss (not Len, who is supposed to back off earlier than her) and quickly went to the kitchen to take some towels to wipe the wet floor.

Len, on the other, is stunned by their previous activity. Blush formed on his cheeks as he recalled their kiss, or worst, his first kiss. And it had to happen on one of his students, Rin Azumi a.k.a The Moody Queen of Class 3-A.

"S-sorry, Kagamine-sensei. W-well, l-let's just pretend it never h-happens, okay?" Stunned, Rin awkwardly proposed an idea to make the situation less gawky.

"Y-yeah, well, it's my fault a-actually, so... yeah, it never happens anyway..."A stunning Len is a blushing Len; Rin figured it out at the moment.

'M-my first kiss! And it happens to be stolen by my stupid teacher! Ughh!'

'First kiss with my darling student? It was such a dream! Am I dreaming! Uwaaaa~'

Later on, they still continued their previous studies until evening. Though, insides their mind still blabbering with many thoughts about the unexpectable incident.

'That freaking kiss! That freaking kiss! I feel so dead now! If only what Miku said hadn't true!'

'Oh, kami-sama! I proclaimed today is the best day ever! Muahh~'

'Relax, Rin. It's not the end of the world nor is the world end without oranges. Yeah, besides... Nothing is gonna change, isn't it?'

* * *

**Reviews, Favs are very much appreciated! Please scan some mistakes so that I wont be doing it again and again.**


	2. School's Life

**A/N : Thanks for reviewing, favs and alert this story! Now, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not claim anything except plot and storyline.**

* * *

One Incident Brings Love Ch. 2

"Are you sure there's nothing going on there?"

"Nope, certainly nope."

"Really, really sure?" Miku asked again, not believing Rin's answer. How come nothing was going on her visit to Kagamine-sensei's house? She quite sure that something is happening yesterday, yet she became erratic about what Rin said earlier.

"100 % sure."

No. There is no way Miku can know about this. There is no way Miku can know about that freaking kiss. She might get free mockery from Miku is she'd ever known about that. Rin will never let something like that going to happen. Yes, she promised herself.

"Okay... If you say so. But still, my instinct was very strong that something was going to happen actually. I seldom got wrong instinct you know? All of them must be right... But now, hmm..."

Rin is so lucky that Miku didn't have telepathy or else, she might read her mind right now.

Though Rin was calm and carefree answering Miku's answer, she could never get so panic with Miku's bombastic question. Thank god Miku had stop interrogation with her.

"S-so, have you finished your homework?" Rin tried to break the silence just now by changing the topic for which they were in the class, waiting for the first class in the morning.

That snaps Miku.

"Holy leek of all the leeks! I'd forgotten to do that! How come I hadn't become aware about the homeworks? Now I will get 'free hot speech' by the teachers, especially Kamui-sensei. He would never hold his temper down..."

As Miku said that, she fawn to Rin by clinging her arms and 'eye-puppy' to her friend who merely sighed and face palmed.

"Miku... Miku, of the entire world, why you had asked me this? I know we are best friends for life but still... Ask somebody else, like Gumi or... Miki or something..." Rin tried to give an excuse to Miku. Why oh why can't Miku be independent towards herself?

"Gumi is so busy gardening her carrots at the school park while Miki... you know, smooching with Piko and stuffs. You are only my hope right now, Rin so... Pleaseeee~?"

"Huh? Gumi had a carrot garden? Did school even let her do that? I didn't even see it earlier? Is it big? Is i-"

"Rin, don't change the topic."

Rin sighed. She broke away from Miku's death grip and simply says, "Okay. Okay... But then, don't ask me any help again next time, okay?"

"Yes, Miss-that-I-adore-her-beautiness-and-orangeness-that-I-always-hope-she-would-get-a-boyfriend-like-Kagamine-sensei-on-this-semester-and-a-bus-full-of-juicy-oranges!"

"Haha. Thank yo- What? Boy-"

"Hehe... Kidding."

'She is getting weirder every minute.' Rin thought.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"Rin, could you solve this question?"

Rin, who is in a deep dream, snapped out when Kagamine-sensei calls her name. Now, what her 20-year old teacher wants right now?

"Would you come to the front now?"

All eyes were on her right now. 'Damn, why he had to make a scene?' Not that they were glaring anyway, pretty sure Rin was feeling paranoid. Miku, who is in front of her seat hoisted an eyebrow and gestured to the black board, signaling to hurry up and get the damn out from her seat.

There was a silence. And it was killing herself. When they will stop staring at her anyway? Perhaps after she solved the question that she discussed yesterday with Kagamine-sensei. Wait, what?

'Is he trying to test me?'

Rin hesitantly stood up from her seat and walked to the front of the class, where her teacher was making a small smirk and standing besides the white board. Rin narrowed her eyes at the action while ducking her head down from the eye-staring students.

When she finally reached the black board, she took the chalk from Kagamine-sensei and started to write the answer when suddenly...

Hachoo!

Gasps and heart-attack were everywhere. Including Rin herself. How shocked she was could not be described in words. The students who were staring at Rin are now paying attention on Teto, whom recently recovered from her previous fever yesterday that she decided to come with a runny nose and a box of tissue as an emergency.

"... I'm sorry...", When Teto finally speaks her apology, it was all become silence until...

"RIN! YOU BROKE MY ULTIMATE FAVOURITE CHALK OF THE YEAR?! IT WAS NOT CHEAP YOU KNOW?!"

Oh, Rin certainly will need to attend a 'talk' with her 'darling' teacher...

... And a hearing-aid.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"It was Teto's fault, really! If she hadn't sneezed that loud, I wouldn't be shocked 100 times than ever. You were lucky I didn't scream right on your face too!"

"Well, what do I care if you scream right on my face if my chalk had broken already? I would certainly thankful if you just drop that chalk alternatively."

Rin huffed, "Well, what had done is done. Oh, come on, it's not the end of the world, okay? There are plenty of chalks out there with a same kind like yours. I'm pretty sure they would sell it cheaper than you thought."

"And why would they sell it cheaper than I thought?" Len asked, now with a smirk on face that Rin found out very creepy indeed.

"If you are lucky, the seller might be a lady, and you would be able to seduce her with your ... beastliness... or handsomeness... or whatever-ness", Rin never thought she would say it clean and clear in front of him.

Len is getting a bit excited with the topic and decided to play words with his student. "Hmm? Oh, I think you were right there. Who could even resist this handsome face of mine? I bet guys would go gay for me."

A laugh echoed in the room. Len noticed Rin still pinching her own stomach badly and tears were falling corner of her eyes. "What?"

"Seriously? You think people would do that just for you? There are thousands of people here and not all of them are interested in you, and that including myself too. Comparing a monkey's face and your face, pffft... I would go with the animal one."

Len's cheek is getting redder with Rin's comments and shrugged it off, "Well then, looks like someone deserve to be punish by the end of the school."

"WHAT?! You can't just give punishment because of that? That's ridiculous!"

Ignoring Rin's protests, Len continued, "... Regarding about what happen yesterday... I think I would let you go this time. Isn't so?"

Rin was mad. Very mad. How could he still remember that freaky incident even though she said not to? This guy needs an ear check-up. Seriously.

"Didn't I told you nothing is to be remembered about yesterday? I couldn't sleep all day long because of it. Thank the heavens I had a pack of Hacks to relieve my sleepiness."

"Oh, really?" Len grinned in amusement, "And why is that kept bothering you all night long?"

"For the life of me, it was my first kiss and I was not happy about it!" Rin admitted blatantly. Fortunately, they were the only left in the class so nobody but her teacher will hear her embarrassing secret.

"Why are you not happy about it? It is clear that yesterday you were blushing as red as cherry when we were studying till the evening." Len told with a smirk plastered on his creamy-toned face.

"Same goes on you too, Mr. Goody Two Shoes! I doubt you noticed that since you were too busy having a thoughtful thought about that kiss, am I right?"

Len jerked when Rin 'fired' him back. What? Is he blushing that other day? Why the heck did he never occurred to check on the mirror before?

"... It was my first kiss too."

That made Rin shut up. She looked upon her teacher's face with a disbelieve look. "You are kidding, right?"

Len was taken aback, "Am not! Only with you I shall speak truth, neither with my mother nor my fierce and deadly sister!"

Astonished whether she needs to laugh with silly confession or shock with the truth, Rin coughed awkwardly, "Well, Pfftt-"

"What's so funny, little Red Riding Hood?"

Ops. Guess she couldn't hide the amusement that escaping her mouth. Rin silenced herself before speaks, "Nothing. By the way, when I could get the hell out of this class and proceed to my next subject?"

"Only if you lend me a hug then I would free you from the lockup."

Rin shot a glare."Please tell me it was a joke."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll dig your eyes with nails."

"Where are you supposed to find it then?" Len questioned again.

"In the workshop."

"Smart to be a 15 year-old student."

"Dumb to be a 20 year-old teacher."

"Hey! Now I've noticed we both have 5 year age difference." Len beamed.

"Well I don't so, bye."

Len pouted after his student left, 'That girl hardly smile when she with me. Wonder what can I do, huh?'

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

"I'm so sorry, Rin-chan. It was my fault that you got into the mess. If only I hadn't blown it off..."

"No worries, Teto-chan.", Rin assured her with a pat on the shoulder, "It's not that I got detention in the first place, anyway."

"Really?"

"Yup." Rin nodded.

Teto sighed in relief. Miku, who were recently munching her favorite food, sandwich veggies (including her leek, no doubt), coughed to throw an attention on them. Teto and Rin turn around.

"So, what's taking you so long to get into Lola-sensei's class if you had not received any detentions?"

Rin gave a sheepish shrug, "Me and Kagamine-sensei having a bit 'talk', that's all."

Miku, who still hadn't satisfied with Rin's answer, asks again with a pressure, "Talk about what, may I ask?"

'No. No. No. She could NEVER know. Not even Teto. Not even my precious oranges.'

Fortunately for Rin, Gumi and Iroha came for the rescue. "Hello guys!"

While Gumi took a seat beside Miku, Iroha took a seat across Rin. "So, have you guys heard about the news?"

"What news?" Rin, Miku and Teto dumbly asked in unison.

"We are going to have a school trip to Hokkaido this July!" Iroha answered, practically entwine her hair to her index finger. Gumi immediately nodded.

"Which means about three weeks left before the trip right?" Teto asked before munching her French bread.

Iroha and Gumi nodded inevitably.

"Guess which teacher would follow us in the trip?"

"I hope it's not Kamui-san. The last time we went to the theme park, we aren't allowed to play anything except Ferris' wheel." Miku complained.

"Yeah, me too. He treated us like a little kid." Rin agreed, runs few strands of her silky golden hair to the back of her ear.

"So, who is it?" Teto impatiently asked without guessing anybody.

Rin drank her orange juice while Miku is crunching her sandwich noisily.

"It's Kagamine-sensei!" Gumi and Iroha said together.

As they said that, Rin spitted out the juicy fresh orange and Miku choked her sandwich that stuck at her canal.

Wiping the mess over her lips, Rin asked in appalled, "What? You were joking, right?"

"Nope. They're right."

All the girls' eyes landed on a slim figure with long pinkish hair.

"Miki? No way. They must have joked all the way." Rin crossed her arms.

"Hey! It's true, though. Didn't you read the notice sticken on the bulletin board? It's obvious he's coming along with us. And besides, what makes you think they're joking anyway?" The redhead asked in daze.

"I don't know... Maybe to make fun of me or something..." The blonde stated.

"Make fun? What do you mean?" Gumi questioned. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Remember... Orange and banana milkshake...?" Rin's eyes narrowed.

At that point too, Gumi showed a sign of understandment. Yes. She had jeered Rin at a milkshake shop about the combination of orange and banana flavored. It happened a few weeks ago after several months of Kagamine-sensei's arrival to the school.

"Cut the crap off. The reason I came here is to ask something definitely out of topic."

Teto, who had just finished her lunch, looked up to Miki, "What is it?"

Imitating a cute puppy face, Miki asks, "Is anybody here has an extra lunch?"

Gumi, Iroha, Miku and Rin hide all of their lunch under the table, claiming that they will never give it to her. Teto could only showed her empty lunchbox to Miki who pouted on the girls' action.

"What happen to your 'full-time cherry supply' table, huh?" The twin tails asked.

"I finished it off this morning because I was toooo hunggrryyy!"

"Well, for me, if my carrots have few in stocks, I would harvest the new ones from my garden at the school park." The green-haired girl told with an impressive look.

"Garden? Did the headmaster even allowed you to do that?"

"Of course not. But I stated that I wanted to make a science project about the response of plants and he merely let me do it. Smart, am I?"

"Headmaster surely has a brain as little as Tom Thumb." Iroha sweat dropped.

"Aproved.", They all agreed simultaneously.

At last, Miki sighed and rubbed her empty stomach, "You guys are sucks. I'm going to Kagamine-sensei's room for a pity of some extra lunch."

Rin the only one who heard Miki's mumble.

'I hope she's not regret getting full with Kagamine-sensei's stack of bananas in her stomach.'


End file.
